1833
Year 1833 (MDCCCXXXIII) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1833 '' was first exhibited in 1833.]] January - March * January 23 - Britain retakes the Falkland Islands in the South Atlantic. * March 4 - Andrew Jackson sworn in for his second term as President of the United States. April - June *June 5 - Ada Lovelace is introduced to Charles Babbage by Mary Somerville. In this year, for the first time, Babbage describes his analytical engine. *June 29 - William Fraser Tolmie experiences an earthquake at Fort Nisqually. His journal entry records the first written eyewitness account of an earthquake in the Puget Sound region. July - September *July 5 - The Battle of Cape St. Vincent is a decisive victory for the forces of Queen Maria II of Portugal in the Liberal Wars. *August - The British Parliament passes the Slavery Abolition Act giving all slaves in the British Empire their freedom (enacted 1834). * August 1 - King William's College on the Isle of Man is officially opened. * August 12 - The city of Chicago was established at the estuary of the Chicago river by 350 settlers. * August 20 - Future United States President Benjamin Harrison is born in Ohio. From this date until the death of Former U.S. President James Madison on June 281836, there were a total of 19 Presidents of the United States (3 Former, 1 Current, and 15 Future) living; which is more than any other time period in U.S. history. * August 29 - The British Parliament enacts Factory Acts limiting child labour. See also History of the United Kingdom. * September 29 - Three-year old Isabella II becomes Queen of Spain, under the regency of her mother, Maria Cristina of Bourbon-Two Sicilies. Her uncle Don Carlos, Conde de Molina challenges her claim, beginning the First Carlist War. October - December * November 12-13 - Stars Fell on Alabama: A spectacular occurrence of the Leonid meteor shower that was observed in Alabama. * November 25 - Major 8.7 earthquake strikes Sumatra. * December 14 - Assassination of Kaspar Hauser, who dies three days later on December 17. Undated * The dawn of biochemistry: Discovery of the first enzyme, diastase, by Anselme Payen. * Carl Friedrich Gauß and Wilhelm Weber built an electromagnetic telegraph in Göttingen. * H.R.H. Prince Mongkut of Siam founds Dhammayut Buddhist reform movement. * Kalamazoo College is founded in Kalamazoo. * Oberlin College is founded in Oberlin. Births January - June *January 1 - Robert Lawson, New Zealand architect (d. 1902) *January 2 - Frederick A. Johnson, American politician (d. 1893) *February 11 - Melville Weston Fuller, 8th Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court (d. 1910) *February 19 - Élie Ducommun, Swiss journalist and activist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1906) *February 25 - John St. John, American temperance movement leader (d. 1916) *February 28 - Alfred von Schlieffen, German field marshal (d. 1913) *May 7 - Johannes Brahms, German composer (d. 1897) July - December *July 27 - Thomas George Bonney, English geologist (d. 1923) *August 20 - Benjamin Harrison, 23rd President of the United States (d. 1901) *September 20 - Ernesto Teodoro Moneta, Italian pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1918) *October 21 - Alfred Nobel, Swedish inventor of dynamite, creator of the Nobel Prize (d. 1896) *November 6 - Jonas Lie, Norwegian author (d. 1908) *November 9 - Émile Gaboriau, French writer (d. 1873) *November 12 - Alexander Borodin, Russian composer (d. 1887) : See also 1833 births. Deaths January - June *January 10 - Adrien-Marie Legendre, French mathematician (b. 1752) *January 23 - Edward Pellew, British admiral (b. 1757) *April 7 - Antoni Radziwiłł, Polish politician (b. 1775) *April 22 - Richard Trevithick, English inventor (b. 1771) *May 15 - Edmund Kean, British actor (b. 1787) *June 2 - Simon Byrne, Irish prize fighter (b. 1806) July - December *July 2 - Gervasio Antonio de Posadas, Argentine leader (b. 1757) *July 5 - Nicéphore Niépce, French photography pioneer (b. 1765) *July 20 - Ninian Edwards - Governor of Illinois and Senator from Illinois (b. 1775) *September 27 - Roy, Ram Mohan, Hindu reformer (b. 1772) *September 29 - King Ferdinand VII of Spain (b. 1784) *October 16 - Andrei Bolotov, Russian agriculturalist and memoirist (b. 1738) *November 23 - Jean-Baptiste Jourdan, French marshal (b. 1762) : See also 1833 deaths.